Keep Your Friends Close
by FireflyBullets
Summary: Malissa Tretassi is starting at Hogwarts, but she isn't like the other Slytherins. There's something odd about her, and Draco swears he knows - if only he could remember. Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. The (Not-Quite) Owl Issue

**A/N:** _First Harry Potter fanfiction, be nice. Malfoy's always been one of my favourite characters, and not because I think he's a truly good person hidden under a hard exterior - I think he's a genuinely bad person who will only redeem himself by doing anything for his family and the ones he actually cares about - which is basically only his family._

 _Malissa and Sara are mine - everyone else isn't._

X~*~X

Narcissa Malfoy watched her son as he dragged the brush through her long, pale blonde hair, gently brushing the knots out of it. He looked like he was trying to concentrate, and she knew that he was simply trying not to pull at the knots of the day that had settled in her long tresses.

Draco was twelve, now, and his resemblance to her was starting to fade, changing into a resemblance to his father. Lucius was handsome, and she knew Draco would also be handsome once he matured, if only he could stop looking so haughty and arrogant. She sighed.

'Sorry, Mother,' Draco apologised, pulling the brush through an unusually thick clump of knots. He had thought he had hurt her.

This was a daily routine of theirs, Draco brushing his mother's hair before she braided it and then tucked him into bed. She had thought that on e he began school, he would consider himself too old for the ritual, but Draco had always loved their little "rituals", as Narcissa had come to call them - walking through the sprawling gardens of their manor, eating lunch on the terrace at one o'clock, and this, brushing her hair before bedtime. Narcissa's hair had once been far too long for her to reach it all easily, and Draco, only a young boy back then, had taken up her brush and started helping. It had been rough going at first, but e had learned an important lesson in being gentle and even to this day, followed that lesson.

At least, he followed it with her.

Narcissa looked at her son in the mirror. His first year at Hogwarts had change him slightly. He sneered at the staff more readily, and she didn't doubt that their recent mutterings about "reckless mischief" had something to do with him. But, as with any mother, she blinded herself to his faults. He was twelve, after all, and twelve year old boys were bound to get up to mischief. So long as nobody got hurt...

Draco set the silver-backed brush on the dressing table and separated Narcissa's hair into three bunches, before weaving the three together - over, under, over, under...

'Draco,' Narcissa said his name gently, but he looked up sharply, as though expecting to be chastised for some sort of wrong-doing. Lucius was too hard on him sometimes. 'I've a favour to ask of you,'

'Anything, Mother,'

Narcissa looked at him in the mirror, found he had paused in braiding and was looking at her warily.

'Do you remember the Traverss?' She asked, and Draco nodded slowly, so she continued, 'Do you remember their daughter, Malissa?'

'Of course,'

Yes, of course. How could he forget that girl - even now, Narcissa could recall her first memory of the girl, her long brown plait swinging wildly as she told them Draco was hurt. Heart in mouth, Narcissa had raced to her son's aid only to find him sleeping deeply. After rousing him, they had asked what had caused him to sleep, and he had simply replied 'I don't remember'x, while looking around. He had been five then.

There was something odd about the way the Traverss had brushed it off as simple child's play, something that had made her mistrusting of them despite their pure lineage. The mother, Sara, had been considerably more distressed about the matter, however, and had formally apologised to Narcissa upon their next meeting.

'Malissa is starting school this year,' Narcissa told him, 'Sara worries, so I have assured her that you will help her where you can. You will try, won't you?'

'Of course, Mother,' Draco replied, looking far more relieved, in Narcissa's opinion.

Of course, she had no idea why Sarah was so concerned. It was, after all, Hogwarts - students may injure themselves but there had been no deaths at the school for around fifty years.

They met in Diagon Alley prior to the start of the school term, and Narcissa, who had not seen Sara or Malissa in five years, was slightly startled by how thin the elder was looking. Malissa had only been small at the time, and hadn't appeared to grow much. Her hair had darkened, but it was still tied back in a braid that fell halfway down her back, and Sara's blue eyes peered back at her from her angular, lightly tanned face.

'Draco,' she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, 'This is Malissa,'

'You remember Draco and Mrs Malfoy, don't you?' Sara asked Malissa. She nodded, eyeing Draco carefully as if sizing him up. She smiled nervously at Draco, who hesitated, then returned the gesture.

'Have you finished your shopping for the day?' Narcissa asked Sara conversationally. Sara smiled politely.

'We were planning to go to Eeylops before leaving,' she replied, 'Malissa will need her own owl, of course, living so far from home,'

'Draco,' Narcissa called Draco's attention back to them; he had been watching a group of people meander by, 'Why don't you go and help Malissa choose a suitable owl?'

Draco eyed the girl up and down, then gestured. 'Come on, then,'

She was short, even for her age, and had to half-run to keep up with him as he strode up the alley towards the shop. He could only faintly remember the last time they'd met - he had spent most of the time avoiding her. After their first... unusual encounter, he had always been wary of her, uncertain about being left alone with her. She seemed to be better, now though.

'What's Hogwarts like?' she asked softly. Draco glanced down at her, to see she was taking three steps to his one, and reluctantly slowed his pace.

'It's big,' he replied, 'And full of idiots. What kind of owl do you want?'

They had reached Eeylops' Owl Emporium, and several large barn owls peered at them from their cages. Malissa eyed them warily.

'Nothing too big,' she replied, 'Something little, but not too little because I send lots of letters.'

Draco stood back while she looked at all the different owls, pausing in front of a handsome screech owl, hesitating while looking at a small pygmy owl.

'That won't carry post very far,' he warned her as she reached out to stroke a Scops owl through the bars of it's cage, 'They're usually only used for local letters.'

'What about this one?' she asked, scurrying through the crowded shop to look at what appeared to be an empty cage. A large, thick piece of branch stood in the middle, and Draco wondered if for a moment, the girl was seeing things. She stuck her fingers through the bars of the cage, rattling it slightly, and what Draco had first assumed to be a branch ruffled its feathers and opened a pair of bright, yellow eyes and peered at them.

'It looks ugly,' Draco told her, spotting a similar-sized eagle owl, 'Here's one that is suitable,'

'I like this one,' Malissa told him indignantly, as the shopkeeper wended his way towards them.

'You like that one, eh?' he asked, eyeing the bird, 'Well, it's technically not an owl, but we just got a few of them in from Australia, and most witches and wizards there say their intelligence makes up for their looks.'

'We don't want it,' Draco told the shopkeeper, indicating the eagle owl, 'How much for this one?'

'I don't want that one,' Malissa told him, 'I want this one,'

'Hardly anyone has these at school,' he told her impatiently, 'Think of the impression you'd give off,'

'I bet nobody at school has one of these, though,' she responded, turning to the assistant, 'Have you sold any of these to Hogwarts students?'

'Haven't sold any, yet,' the shopkeeper replied, 'Granted, they're not much to look at, and that's what keeps most people away,'

'Then I'll take it,' Malissa said defiantly. Draco made an impatient noise, and she looked at him, before shrugging, 'It's different, and people won't think it can do anything it can do,'

'You sound like a Hufflepuff,' Draco said snidely, as the shopkeeper collected the cage and started for the counter. Malissa scowled.

'I do not,'

'You do, too,' he reassured her, smirking, 'I bet, when you put the sorting hat on, it'll say Hufflepuff straight away.'

Malissa's scowl deepened, and she opened her mouth to give an angry retort, but the shopkeeper called out to her. Throwing one last, disgusted look at Draco, she headed for the counter and began counting out her money.

Draco walked as quickly as possible to return to his mother, to avoid being seen with Malissa. Two other young students stopped and goggled at her as she tried to keep up, carrying the cage with her. He paused just short of them, to let her catch up, and snatched the cage off her before either of the women could see him walking alone.

'Oh, what an interesting bird,' Narcissa commented as they approached, but Draco could tell that she didn't like it at all.

'I suggested an eagle owl, like my own,' he told her, 'But she insisted on this one,'

'It's an interesting owl, certainly,' Sara noted, taking the cage from Draco, 'Thank you for carrying it,'

'Yeah, thanks, Draco,' Malissa sneered, clearly annoyed at him. Draco thought she would get over it.

Narcissa and Sara continued talking for what felt like forever, and he continued to ignore Malissa's murderous glares that she kept giving him. He spotted a group of familiar redheads entering a shop, and looked up at his mother.

'We haven't been to Flourish and Blotts yet,' he reminded her casually, 'Shall I go ahead?'

'Of course,' Narcissa waved, 'I forgot to mention, your father will be in there, somewhere,'

'I expect we'll be seeing you tomorrow,' Sara said, smiling at Draco, who nodded curtly.

'Until tomorrow, then,'

'Bye, Draco,' Malissa sneered again, but this time her mother cuffed her around the head.

'Show some manners, Malissa,'

Malissa, now rubbing the back of her head, scowled slightly, but then her expression smoothed, 'Good bye, Draco. Thank you for helping me choose my owl,'

Draco was unnerved by her sudden change of tone - especially the way she had almost sung the words, but he had no time to think of that. Instead, he sped towards Flourish and Botts, intent on getting in a few jibes at the Weasley children before his father found him.


	2. The Train Issue

Draco gave a derisive snort as he spotted Sara and Malissa Travers on the platform. She had taken her bird out of the cage, and it swayed on her shoulder.

'I suppose, if it helps people to avoid stepping on her, it was a good idea,' he remarked to his father, who clapped a heavy hand on Draco's shoulder in the way he often did when chastising his son.

'Now, Draco, have manners. If she appreciates the bird, it is not any of your business,' he told Draco in a soft voice, then raising it, 'Ah, Sara, wonderful to see you again,'

'Hello, Malissa,' Draco said, eyeing the bird. It snapped its beak at him, as if in warning, 'I see you've already tamed it,'

'His name is Ares,' she said brightly, smiling at him, 'And he was already tamed. He doesn't like cages, so I told him he could stay out of the cage until we boarded, so long as he didn't leave my shoulder.'

Draco eyed the bird again, and it snapped its beak at him twice, as though warning him not to put his hand too close.

'Draco, help Malissa store her things,' Lucius Malfoy drawled, 'Sara and I will wait here. She will be sitting with you, of course,'

'Yes, Father,' Draco tried not to sigh heavily or groan as he moved to the trolley Sara had been pushing and grabbed Malissa's trunk. After stowing "Ares" in his cage and feeding him some treats, Malissa tried to help - "tried" being the operative word.

'Get out of the way, I can do it myself,' Draco snapped at her after a few seconds. She flattened herself against the wall as he shoved the trunk past her, jostling her roughly as he did so. She made no comment, instead following him along the corridor with her bird's cage in hand. He found the compartment he had already stowed his own luggage in and roughly tossed hers into the luggage racks above, settling the bird precariously on top.

Draco was in the middle of saying goodbye to his father when he saw the first lot of Weasleys arrive, and felt a sense of satisfaction. Potter would be with them, and he would find some way to jibe Potter and his Weasley friends. That would relieve some of his annoyance about the girl, certainly.

'Take extra care this year,' his father warned him softly, 'There are plans being put into action that should you get in the way, will cause a great deal of harm,'

Draco frowned at his father, 'But-'

'I will write to you later,' Lucius told him, 'For now, take care. And do watch over young Malissa, won't you?'

Draco scowled as he stepped onto the train, waving at his father as the train finally took off.

Malissa was beside him, and she looked up expectantly.

'Aren't we going to find your friends?' She asked. Draco ignored the sarcasm in her voice, heading for the compartment where they'd already stowed their things.

'They'll come to me,' he told her. Sure enough, when they reached the compartment there were three other occupants already sitting inside.

'This is Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson,' he told Malissa, pointing them each out, 'This is Malissa Tr-'

'Tretassi,' Malissa cut across, giving him a steely look, 'Malissa Tretassi,'

Draco stared at her as she took the seat beside Parkinson, the one he had been planning to take not seconds before.

It annoyed him even more that the two girls made idle chatter while Crabbe recounted his summer. Draco tried to look interested, but gave up paying attention after an hour.

'I'm going to find Potty and the Weasel,' he announced, standing up. Crabbe and Goyle stood up, following him from the compartment.

'My father's made me look after her,' he told Crabbe and Goyle, 'As if I'm a common nanny. Can you believe that?'

'She's so small,' Goyle remarked, 'But we'll lose her once we get to school,'

'Of course we will,' Draco replied.

They searched the entire train, but could find no sign of Harry Potter or his friend. He spotted the bushy-haired mud blood Granger sitting with another redhead, probably a Weasley sister, but chose not to goad them - Granger's skill with spell work was quite fearsome sometimes, and while he didn't like her, he wasn't stupid enough to push her into an argument. Unlike Potter, she was more likely to retaliate with a hex or jinx or curse. Potter, however, he would pick a physical fight, and Malfoy had Crabbe and Goyle to back him up if it ever got too rough.

He stomped back to their compartment, thoroughly irritated after searching as much of the train as possible to no avail. Parkinson had left, and Malissa was staring out the window at the scenery flashing past. She gave a startled jump when he slid the door open roughly, and looked around.

'Find your friends?' She asked in an icy tone. Draco dropped into the seat opposite her.

'They're not my friends,' he snapped tetchily, digging in his pockets. He handed a bag of coins to Goyle, 'Go get us some lunch,' he told them, 'And something for yourselves,'

Crabbe and Goyle were already gone. They knew exactly what Draco liked. He had no doubt they'd deliver for him.

'It's not my fault you couldn't find your usual victim,' she told him, 'Don't take your anger out on me,'

'Shut up,' Draco told her, but she was on a roll already.

'You must learn to do something about your temper, or it'll land you in real trouble one day.'

'Why did you lie?' Draco asked, finally thinking of something to steer her off-topic, 'Tretassi, instead of Travers,'

'Because sympathisers of my father's victims go to our school, and I'm really not big enough to defend myself just yet,' Malissa replied, with a touch of asperity, 'It's my mother's maiden name. We generally use it instead of Travers for official things, now. Until the Dark Lord returns, she has sworn to keep us disguised under Tretassi,'

Draco humphed, looking out the window, 'You say that like it's a certainty,'

'Father believes it,' she replied, 'Mother believes it. Even your dear father believes it - I heard him talking to Mother about it when we were going back to say goodbye. He said things would be happening soon that would change the course of history and return the old master to his glory.'

Draco looked at her, slightly impressed, 'How did you hear all of that?'

She snorted.

'Hid behind some kids pushing their trunks onto the train. Small people hear more, you see,'

Draco eyed her critically. Perhaps he had been wrong in assuming her size made her useless. Hesitantly, he held out a hand. He _never_ did this.

'I'm sorry I've been a bit of a jerk,' he apologised, 'I don't enjoy taking orders,'

'I hadn't noticed,' she said drily, making eye contact, 'I'll forgive you. But I won't join your little gang of cronies,'

Draco was taken aback, and dropped his hand, staring at her. '"Gang of cronies"?' He repeated incredulously, as she shrugged.

'I'm more solitary,' she remarked, 'I don't do well in groups. Especially not if we go around picking fights.'

'Suit yourself,' Draco sneered, 'But you won't last a minute in Slytherin without me,'

'If Slytherin is full of people like you, I don't think I want to be in Slytherin,'

Draco stared at her. She, the daughter of a Death Eater, of noble pure-blood lineage... She didn't want to be in Slytherin?

'I'd rather go to Ravenclaw,' she continued, 'Knowledge is strongest there, isn't it? Or maybe Gryffindor, "where dwell the brave of heart",'

'And what does your mother think?' Draco asked snidely. Malissa looked at him, her face motionless.

'She doesn't know,' she replied, 'And she's not going to know, is she, Draco?'

Draco smirked, 'What if I were to write to her now, telling her all this?'

'I'd write to your father, telling him how you seek out fights on the train before we even get into the school gates,'

'He already knows,'

'I can tell when you're lying,'

Draco stared at her for a minute, then settled back in his seat.

Crabbe and Goyle returned, and after a while so did Parkinson. Draco tried to interest himself on Parkinson's nonsensical chatter about her own summer, but it bored him to say the least.

He didn't bother helping Malissa carry her luggage out to the corridor; pulling it down from the rack was bad enough, in his opinion. He left her struggling, joining the others, and disappeared.

Malissa gave him daggers as he walked away, before grabbing her empty cage - Ares was on her shoulder again - and trying to drag her trunk after her.

'Do you need help?' A bright, redhead girl asked, then called to two older boys, both with the same red hair, 'Oi! Fred! George! Come and help this poor girl,'

The two boys joined them, taking each end of the trunk. One of them whistled at the sight of Ares on her shoulder.

'You've trained him well,' he commented, 'Even our family owl won't do that,'

'Errol's too old to do anything,' the girl said, 'I'm Ginny,' she added to Malissa, 'These are my brothers, Fred and George,'

'You must be first-year,' the one Ginny had introduced as George commented, 'Too small to be anything else,'

Malissa nodded, mute. They had pulled her trunk onto the platform and now looked around.

'Hagrid'll be along,' Fred told them, 'Ginny's first-year as well. Stick with her and you'll be alright,'

'I leave for five minutes and you're making friends with the rabble,'

Malissa recognised Draco's drawl and she spun around to face him. He tutted.

'Friends with the Weasleys. Aren't you making a splash,'

'They were just helping me with my things, Draco,' Malissa said softly, shooting an apologetic look at Ginny, 'Seeing as you ran off,'

'What would your mother think?' Draco tutted again, then, smirking, stride away.

'You're friends with Malfoy?' Ginny asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

'Not by choice,' Malissa reassured her, 'My mother worries, so she asked if he would... Look out for me, I guess,'

'And I thought we had it bad, having to go to the same school,' George commented. Malissa shrugged.

'We know each other through parents,' she admitted, 'If he gets too foul I can just write to his father.'

Malissa copied Ginny when the half-giant Hagrid arrived, following him down a long dark path, up to a Great Lake. They shared a boat with a boy almost as small as Malissa, who insisted on taking photos of everyone, and a haughty-looking boy who seemed determined to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

To Malissa, everything seemed to blur into one. It didn't feel like too long before they were in the Great Hall, lined up between the tables and watching as Professor... What did she say her name was again?

Malissa looked around. When she was nervous, she had a habit of "forgetting" everything that happened. Already the memory of the boats was starting to slip away. She realised she was still standing beside Ginny, and grabbed her hand. Ginny didn't look frightened at all, and Malissa wondered if she could somehow borrow some of that courage.

Ginny squeezed her hand back.

'Which house do you want to be in?' She whispered. Malissa hesitated.

'All my family's been in Slytherin,' she replied, 'But if they're all like Draco in there, I don't think I want to be in it,

'Slytherin isn't all that bad,' a boy behind her whispered, 'My mum and dad were in Slytherin, and they own one of the biggest Muggle food chains in the world. It's more about ambition, Slytherin-'

He broke off as Professor McSterny-Face called out "MacHeath, Harry", and made his way to the dais where the stool sat. Malissa watched, transfixed, as the Professor placed the hat on his head. It hesitated, then called out 'SLYTHERIN!'

Malissa felt her legs slowly turn to lead, and when Professor McSterny-Face finally called "Tretassi, Malissa", she felt almost rooted to the spot.

Ginny gave her a little shove, smiling encouragingly, and Malissa stumbled towards the hat on the stool. The Professor lifted it high above her head as she sat down, facing the other students, and before the hat covered her eyes she caught a glimpse of Draco, for the first time ever smiling at her encouragingly and giving her a thumbs up.

Then suddenly all was dark and Malissa could hear a small voice in her ear.

'Hmm... Very clever, very clever,' it said thoughtfully, 'And strong loyalty and sense of justice... Not too much courage, not yet anyway... But oh, the thirst, the ambition... Well then...'

Malissa already knew what the hat would say, and she mouthed the word as the hat shouted it for the world to hear.

'SLYTHERIN!'


	3. The Friends Issue

**A/N:** _updates will probably be sporadic, though I'll try to make it a weekly thing. If you're enjoying this, not enjoying it, interested, losing interest, whatever - let me know. Reviews are my food :)_

X~*~X

He couldn't stop himself rolling his eyes. Honestly, if she was going to insist on such company she would probably end up targeted sooner. Especially if she didn't make some friends in Slytherin.

Malissa didn't even notice him as she passed, walking alongside Ginny Weasley. They'd started the day with Potions class together, and Ginny had helped her again. Professor Snape had scared her, at least until he made a positive comment about her potion and gave her a small smile. She had recalled her mother mentioning Professor Snape a few times and was relieved when he made it clear he didn't apparently hate her like most of the other students.

'He's really not that bad, I suppose,' Ginny admitted as they walked towards their next classes, 'My brother, Ron, always says how he's so scary. Maybe he's nicer to first-years.'

'I hope so,' Malissa replied, 'I think my mother mentioned him at some point. Maybe he knows her,' _Maybe she also asked him to look out for me_ , she thought, but shook it off. Mother knew she didn't go seeking out fights - surely Draco's "protection" would be enough.

'Will you join me for lunch?' Ginny asked, as they reached her classroom, 'I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall,'

'Sure,' Malissa grinned, nodding. The bell rang, and she scurried off towards her own class, just a few rooms away from Ginny's. She had Transfiguration next, while Ginny had Charms.

Professor McSterny-Face from the previous night smiled at her as she greeted the class, introducing herself as Professor McGonagall, and then transformed her desk into a pig and back again with a wave of her wand. She then set them to the task of transforming a matchstick into a needle.

'I can't get it,' the boy sitting next to Malissa said in frustration. He was the boy from last night, who had told her not all Slytherins went bad.

'You're doing the wrong wand movement,' Malissa told him, spotting his error almost immediately, here, like this,'

Her matchstick turned silver, but didn't change its shape, and she grimaced, 'At least, I think that's it,'

'I'm Harry MacHeath,' he told her, 'I met you last night,'

'Malissa Tretassi,' she replied.

'Are you enjoying Slytherin so far?'

'I suppose,' Malissa replied, 'I haven't really spoken to many people,'

'Well, you heard what that prefect said last night,' he told her, 'Slytherin usually stick together. It doesn't do well to be alone,'

'I've already got a friend,' Malissa told him, 'Ginny Weasley,'

'A Weasley?' Harry scratched his chin, 'Well, I suppose it's a friend.'

'What about you?' she asked, 'Have you made any friends yet?'

Harry shrugged, grinning at her sideways, 'Just the one,'

Malissa understood his !meaning, and smiled slightly.

They met Ginny in the Entrance Hall and took some good from the table, heading outside. She was dubious of Harry's company at first, but warmed to him once he told her a little about his parents. Ginny's father worked for the Ministry of Magic, in a department to do with muggles.

Ginny suddenly grabbed at Malissa's arm, pointing excitedly.

'There! There he is!'

Malissa looked where she was pointing, spotting two boys and a girl walking together. One of the boys had the same bright red hair as Ginny, and had to be one of her other two brothers that was still in school. The other boy had black hair and glasses.

'Harry Potter?' Harry asked, eyeing him critically, 'I thought he'd be bigger,'

'He's only a year above us,' Ginny told them, 'Mum's always saying how he needs to eat more. He stayed at our house for the last few days of summer. Isn't he handsome?'

Malissa looked at Potter again. Her mother had always told her how it was "that Potter boy"'s fault her father was sent to Azkaban, but she couldn't pull up any dislike for him.

'I suppose,' she finally replied, before turning away, shrugging, 'He's just a boy,'

'He's _The Boy Who Lived_ ,' Ginny said in exasperation, before sighing disgustedly, 'Oh, never mind.'

A shadow fell over them, and Malissa looked up to see Draco with his two henchmen.

''You're still not doing well,' he commented, casting an eye over her two companions, 'A pair of blood traitors - what would your mother say?'

'Leave them alone,' Malissa told him, standing up, 'Its a wonder you make any friends at all, you're so rude,'

'At least I'm not a blood traitor,' he replied, tutting, 'Perhaps I should write to your mother,'

'Do it,' Malissa snapped, her eyes narrowing, 'Go on and _sing_ , she won't listen to your little stories,'

Draco felt a cold shiver of unease shoot through him, and stepped back. He scowled at her, then at her two friends, before snapping at Crabbe and Goyle.

'Come on,'

Ginny and Harry stared at Malissa as she sat back down. 'He almost looked like he was scared,' Ginny said in amazement, 'How did you do that?'

'The right words,' she replied, as the bell rang. Some things were better kept secret.

She had Herbology next, then Charms. Her Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor was some idiot all the other girls seemed besotted with, but when he flashed one of his smiles at her, she didn't feel anything special.

Harry stayed faithfully close through all their classes, and sat with her at dinner. She looked across the hall to see Ginny sitting with the two brothers who had helped Malissa with her trunk on the train. She waved at Ginny, who waved back as Draco took the seat beside her.

'You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort,' Draco warned her quietly, 'The Weasley are blood traitors. They're the reason your father is in Azkaban,'

Malissa looked around, startled, 'How do you know that?'

'Father told me,' he admitted, spearing a few slices of roast beef and depositing them on his plate, 'You'll want to avoid them, especially this year,'

Malissa bowed her head low, leaning closer to Draco, 'Is that something to do with the "plans" for this year?' she asked. Draco shrugged.

Father said he left a diary with them, when we saw them in Flourish and Blotts,' he explained, 'He isn't entirely sure what will come of it, but he was acting on the orders of the Dark Lord.'

Malissa leaned back, looking at Draco. 'He's had contact?' she asked, but Draco shrugged.

'He wouldn't tell me too much,' he admitted, 'But he said things were going to happen this year, remember? Perhaps that's it. Perhaps the Dark Lord will return,'

Malissa tried not to shiver. She had been born the night the Dark Lord had fled, had never known what his presence in the world would do to change the way she lived. Her father was one of The Faithful, her mother had said - he had tried to find the Dark Lord after he had fled, and been imprisoned for it. Her mother had taken her to Azkaban a few times to see him, but Malissa's memories of her father were dim, and she often pretended he didn't exist. If the Dark Lord were to return, however, he would be released and would return home.

She voiced this to Draco, who nodded thoughtfully, before casting a glance at her. She was a keen observer, he had to admit. He had never given much thought to the Dark Lord's return, but one of his first acts would almost certainly be to release The Faithful from Azkaban. His aunt and uncle, the Lestranges, were in there as well, and on the single occasion he had met Aunt Bellatrix, she had told him how she had faith her Lord would rescue her and reward her for her devotion.

'Just stay away from the Weasley girl,' Draco told her. Malissa shook her head.

'You can't tell me what to do. You're not my mother,'

'I could tell your mother,' he threatened, but he knew from her derisive expression that she knew he was bluffing. He'd have to come up with a new threat if he wanted to keep her in line.

It wasn't as though he _had_ to keep her in line, though - his mother had only asked him to look out for her. She could have meant simply make sure she didn't get into any trouble. He had already mentioned her to Professor Snape - surely he was more capable of "looking out" for her. That would then mean he, Draco, was absolved of any duty to act as guidance and/or guardian.

She had returned to talking with her other friend, the MacHeath boy. Draco knew the family name, knew they were purebloods and owned muggle businesses, though he couldn't quite recall exactly what type of business. Well, at least he wasn't entirely a blood traitor - the MacHeaths, his father had told him, had remained aloof from the activities of the Dark Lord in an effort to keep their businesses running, though they had failed to properly report a few "accidental" muggle deaths that had happened at their warehouses.

Malissa ate very little, he noticed. She had heaped her plate with food and was picking at it all as she spoke with MacHeath, occasionally taking a mouthful of salad or a small cut of the beef. It was no surprise she was so small, if she ate like that all the time. She ate less than a Scops owl.

He did however notice that she took her plate with her when she and MacHeath rose from their seats to leave.

'Where are you taking that?' he asked. She turned back to him, as if surprised he was still there.

'We're going to do some study,' she replied, 'And its my food. I can do what I want with it.'

'The librarian won't let you in if you have that,' he warned her, 'Leave it here,'

'We're not going to the library,' Malissa replied, before turning and following her friend. Draco sighed, shaking his head at her odd behaviour.

'He's a bit frightening, isn't he?' Harry asked as they left the hall. Malissa shrugged.

'He's more concerned with status than anything else,' she replied, 'There's easy ways to get rid of him.'


End file.
